Warriors Orochi All-Stars
Warriors Orochi 4 (Musou Orochi 3 In Japan) is beat em up game and forth installment in Warriors Orochi series published by Tecmo Koei Games and developed by Omega Force for PS3, PS4, PS Vita, XBOX 360, XBOXONE, WiiU and PC. Story It all begins after the event of Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate and Kamen Rider Gaim. DJ Sagara has put another mankind's trial in another planet. One of the aliens trying to fight each other for Forbidden Fruit but accidentally kicked into a dimension where the mystics and the demons like Orochi resided. However, Sagara sense that Orochi will be revived by the Golden Fruit by accident is more threat than a mankind's trial, and preceed to go there for get some help from the Mystic. In Mystic terittory, a new leader Izanagi after Tiandi passed to him summons Kaguya and Susano'o about upcoming danger of the Forbidden Fruit, in which he has as well but cause his wife, Izanami becomes evil and attempt to seal her prior being promoted by Tiandi as the new Mystic leader. Elsewhere which is apparently to be Helheim infested deserted forest, Da Ji, Himiko and Sun Wukong exploring about the forest without eating some of the unidentified fruit, in which Wukong glad not to eat the fruit when he smell the aroma is more like death. At the end of the road, they are accidentally confront Orochi X's corpse (which is now had a skull face), whom they thought its a ghost. Once they find Orochi's corpse however, Himiko is suddenly approach the Golden Fruit besides her, as she seemingly succumbed by the fruit's power of seeing it shiny to eat it. Da Ji and Wukong however, knows the Golden Fruit is too far dangerous and stops Himiko from eating it as they seemingly like fight each other until, Himiko accidentally throws the fruit into a dead Orochi's mouth and ressurected him into even more powerful than before, in which also cause the to merge the world where the veterans from Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate and the new ones are, as Da Ji and her gang had no choice to bow him as they are unwillingly to serve the current Orochi. When the world begans to merge slowly caused by Orochi's newfound power, Izanagi pronounced to "Welcome to the modern world". Now it's time for heroes of Three Kingdoms of China, Warring States of Japan and another dimensions as well to combine their strength to destroy Orochi's new evil force and save the entire land. Gameplay Gameplay is the same as the previous installments, including from Dynasty Warriors 8 and Samurai Warriors 4, and their updates. It will have a new mechanic called team awakening musou that will allow three characters to destroy entire enemy army. It will also includes a gameplays from Gundam Warriors, Guilty Gear Overture, and Kamen Rider Battride War series. *Kamen Rider characters will have a form changes, including the strongest form as a Musou attack and Ultimate Form gauge when the character is in Stronger Form and slows time around them and their allies. *Being a story of having focused on aerial based combats like in Vs. Capcom, Arc System Works, Naruto Ultimate Ninja and Devil May Cry series, it introduces: **Aerial string attacks since it has been used by Chinese characters like Zhao Yun, Zhou Yu, Zhang He, fan wielders (Zhuge Liang and Zhuge Dan, and Sima Yi), Xu Shu, and Sun Wukong. Can now cancel to Aerial Musou, Tie Up Actions or a new Air Switch Combo. **Musou gauge is now at Level 5 and can be refill via attacks or defense. **Dodge by press tap L/L1+directions. Can cancel to attack. **Air guard. **Air dash (where as Speed characters will have an actual Double Jump) by pressing L/L1+directions+X. **Burst by pressing four main buttons, and its rechargable. *Now uses Battride War walking/running system. *Camera Lock On on enemy officers added, such as able to walk back or front on the ground and jump while looking at them. **Vs. Mode and Survival Modes will remain Lock On the opponents. *New Musou scenes based on Under Night In-Birth with different sounds. *Samurai Warriors type/Japanese origin characters now automatically uses their Ultimate Musou while performing Musou to akin to that of Dynasty Warriors characters. *Musou button mash avaiable for certain characters. *Aerial Musou from Dynasty Warriors 8 included for the characters who main common for its aerial attacks like an agile characters. *The original Dynasty Warriors characters whose weapons are the same will have different stance, normal strings, aerial normal and charge. *New Deadlock scene based on Battride War series and Samurai Warriors 4. *Can select between riding animals, vehicles or own vehicles for respective characters, excluding characters who prefer single vehicle respectively like Seimei's Shikigami and Wukong's jack cloud. Sadaharu, Red Hare and Masamune's Harley Horse are one of selected animal rides. *Gundam Mode is an alternative mode for some missions whereas all characters will used a Mobile suits based on them. Air dash has a gauge limit as it can dash too long until its empty and needs to recharge. *New face expression of anime-styled feel has been added, including the effects. *Characters have their own intro and victory pose scene, including a special line against their opponents in Vs. Mode and Survival like in post-1999 3D modeled fighting game series. *New Yorozuya side missions has been added after Gintoki, Patroklos, Pyrrha, and Lu Lingqi are unlocked. *BGM can be customized either from BGM inside game or console hard disk. *New Base is now open world-like based area. Start from ancient into a mix-up ancient and futuristic modern world. Game Modes Story Mode Free Play Survival Mode VS. Mode Gallery Gundam Mode Online Mode Battlefield Mode Options Characters Staff Director: Hisashi Koniuma Music: MASA, Masato Koike, Daisuke Ishiwatari, Yasuharu Takanashi, HIdeyuki Fukusawa, Haruki Yamada, Kensuke Inage, Junichi Nakatsuru, Keiichi Okabe, Kenji Nakajoh. Theme Song JAM Project Breakthrough Voice Cast Japanese: * Masaya Onosaka (Zhao Yun/Zhuge Liang) * Yasunori Masutani (Guan Yu/Wei Yan) * Hirohiko Kakegawa (Zhang Fei/Taishi Ci) * Takeru Satoh (Kenshin Himura) * Tohru Ohira (Darth Vader) * Atsumi (Phoenix) * Moriya Endo (Liu Bei) * Kazuki Yao (Franky) * Mayumi Tanaka (Luffy) * Masaki Suda (Cyclone) * Kouji Haramaki (Ma Chao) * Ryouta Ozawa (Sun Ce) * Hiroaki Miura (Gan Ning/Guan Suo) * Gaku Sano (Gaim) * Tomoaki Maeno (Spider-Man) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Huang Zhong/Zhang Jiao) * Ryohei Nakao (Guan Ping/Ding Feng) * Hisayoshi Suganuma (Jiang Wei/Sun Quan) * Takahiro Kawachi (Pang Tong/Yoshimoto) * Yasuhiko Tokuyama (Sun Jian/Xiahou Yuan) * Taiki Matsuno (Liu Shan) * Gackt (Riderman) * Tosshiki Kasshu (Agito) * Ryouma Takeuchi (Drive) * Osamu Ryutani (Ma Dai/Yuan Shao) * Takahiro Yoshimizu (Zhou Yu/Xu Zhu) * Hideo Ishikawa (Zhou Tai/Jia Xu/Hideyoshi) * Hisao Egawa (Cao Ren/Goemon/Yoshihiro) * Kazuya Nakai (Xiahou Dun/Dian Wei) * Yuki Yamada (Sima Yi) * Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Kirito) * Takenobu Mitsuyoshi (Kage-Maru) * Nana Mizuki (Dizzy) * Haruka Tomatsu (Asuna) * Tomokazu Seki (Domon) * Mayumi Asano (Ouka) * Hiroki Takahashi (Ryu) * Toshihiko Seki (Jia Chong/Deadpool/Den-O/Xuangzang) * Ryuzaburo Ototmo (Kiyomori/Shingen) * Hideyuki Tanaka (Pang De/Han Dang) * Masakazu Morita (Taigong Wang) * Koji Seto (Kiva) * Tohru Furuya (Seiya) * KENN (Patrokolos) * Nozomi Sasaki (Pyhrra) * Masumi Asano (Zhang Chunhua) * Miku Yoshikawa (Cai Wenji) * Masey Nakayama (Garo) * Ray Fujita (Zero) * Rika Komatsu (Diao Chan) * Rumi Kasahara (Yue Ying) * Masato Obara (Deng Ai) * Satoru Kawata (Guo Hai) * Junichi Miyake (Guo Jia) * Keiichiro Yamamoto (Xu Huang) * Ichitaro Ai (Zhong Hui) * Taiten Kusunoki (Lu Su) * Nobutoshi Canna (Cao Pi/Achilles/Knuckles) * Souta Fukushi (Fourze) * Ryo Yoshizawa (Meteor) * Takeshi Kusao (Yukimura/Ky) * Ken Matsudaira (Yoshimune) * Johji Nakata (Ieyasu/Kenshin Uesugi/Sol) * Daisuke Ono (Jotaro/Shizuo/Takeru (Ghost)) * Hiroki Tohchi (Superman/Muneshige/Edward) * Junko Shimakata (Da Qiao/Xiao Qiao) * Tessho Genda (Batman) * Kenji Nomura (Xiang Yu) * Toshiyuki Morikawa (Mitsurugi) * Souichiro Hoshi (Killik/Jinrai/Kira) * Hideyuki Hori (Hayabusa) * Wakana Yamazaki (Nene/Okuni/Ayane) * Daisuke Kishio (Sima Zhao) * Hoko Kuwashima (Wang Yi/Kasumi) * Juhrota Kosugi (Nobunaga/Sterk) * Michiko Neya (Sophitia) * Junko Noda (Xing Cai) * Chizu Yonemoto (Zhurong) * Ai Nonaka (Bao Sanniang) * Akemi Kanda (Lian Shi) * Kenji Nojima (Fu Xi/Lu Xun) * Kanae Ito (Wang Yuanji) * Kousuke Toriumi (Li Dian) * Kentaro Ito (Yue Jin) * Daisuke Sakaguchi (Zhang Bao/Gino) * Atsushi Kisaichi (Xu Shu) * Daisuke Namikawa (Giorno/Izanagi) * Kenji Akabane (Xiahou Ba) * Nobunaga Shimazaki (Guan Xing) * Shiori Mikami (Guan Yinping) * Miyuki Sawashiro (Jolyne) * Junichi Kanemaru (Sonic) * Koji Yusa (Shadow) * Tomokazu Sugita (Joseph/Kiyomasa/Gintoki/Ragna) * Kazuyuki Okitsu (Jonathan) * Kisho Taniyama (Anakyn) * Shigeru Chiba (Dr. Eggman) * Mitsuaki Madono (Yinglong/Josuke (JoJolion)) * Kenta Miyake (Cao Hong) * Taketora (Cheng Pu) * Ryotaro Okiyayu (Sima Shi/Motochika/Orochi/Orochi X) * Tetsuo Kurata (Black RX) * Yuuji Kishi (Ken) * Norio Wakamoto (Shuten Doji) * Cho (Brook) * Katsuyuki Konishi (Kenshiro/Toshiie/Naomasa) * Fumihiko Tachiki (Raoh) * Wataru Hatano (Josuke) * Yuki Kaji (Johnny) * Shinichiro Miki (Ling Tong/Akira) * Houchuu Otsuka (Shi Huangdi) * Ai Maeda (Oichi) * Ryouta Takeuchi (Kojuro/Kagekatsu) * Masahiro Inoue (Nobuyuki/Tsukasa (Decade)) * Masaya Matsukaze (Hisui) * Chisa Yokoyama (Sakura) * Shunya Shiraishi (Takatora/Haruto (Wizard)) * Atsushi Miyauchi (Yu Jin) * Hikaru Midorikawa (Mitsuhide/Hayate) * Shu Watanabe (Motonari) * Tetsuya Kakihara (Zhu Ran) * Tetsu Inada (Lu Bu) * Yukitoshi Hori (Dong Zhuo) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Lu Meng) * Hiroko Ushida (Lu Lingqi) * Tomohisa Hashizume (Fa Zheng) * Hiromi Miyazaki (Cheng Gong/Munenori) * Nobuyuki Hiyama (Kotaro/Masamune/Siegfried) * Yuka Saito (Naotora) * Yuki Makishima (Kaguya/Nu Wa) * Kenji Hamada (Susanoo) * Hiroshi Kamiya (Nagamasa) * Koji Ishii (Hisahide) * Chie Nakamura (Amaterasu) * Yuuko Sumitomo (Zhen Ji) * Emi Umagawa (Sun Shangxiang) * Masaharu Sato (Zuo Ci) * Narrator (Hidekatsu Shibata) * Unsho Ishizuka (Huang Gai/Ujiyasu) * Yuuki Ono (Wen Yang) * Yoshiyuki Kono (Zhang He/Meng Huo) * Yuka Komatsu (Mae/Kyubi) * Shunzo MIyasaka (Ne Zha/Toyohisa) * Yumi Toma (Joan Of Arc) * Yuuji Ueda (Keiji/Kojiro) * Naomi Shindo (Ranmaru/Ginchiyo) * Yuko Nagashima (Kunoichi) * Shinichi Yamada (Sakon) * Mami Kingetsu (Da Ji) * Kohei Fukuhara (Shennong) * Mahito Ohba (Hundun) * Takaya Kuroda (Hanzo) * Makiko Omoto (Ina) * Akio Ohtsuka (Tadakatsu) * Eiji Takemoto (Katsuie/MItsunari) * Hirofumi Tanaka (Zhang Liao) * Hiroshi Isobe (Magoichi) * Hidehiko Kaneko (Musashi) * Umeka Shoji (Aya/Hanbei) * Mariko Suzuki (No) * Masami Suzuki (Kai) * Satoshi Hino (Yoshitsugu) * Ryoko Shiraishi (Koshosho) * Satomi Sato (Hayakawa) * Hiroshi Okamoto (Takakage/Dodomeki) * Takahiro Fujimoto (Masanori/Gyuki) * Masaya Takatsuka (Kanetsugu/Kanbei) * Yukimasa Kishino (Cao Cao) * Rikiya Koyama (Sun Wukong/Wolverine/Nemea) * Isshin Chiba (Jin) * Akemi Kanda (Sanzang Fanshi) * Shino Kakinuma (Momiji) * Michie Tomizawa (Rachel) * Yoshimasa Hosoya (Seimei Abe) * Wataru Takagi (Benkei) * Junichi Suwabe (Lars) * Sayaka Maeda (Himiko) * Yuusei Oda (Yoshitsune) * Hochuu Ohtsuka (Ghengis Khan) * Takuya Kirimoto (Zhuge Dan/Hektor) * Hiroaki Iwanaga (Guts) * Kazuki Yao (Franky) * Ikue Otani (Chopper) * Mitsuru Matsuoka (Eternal) English: * Terrence Stone (Zhao Yun) * Dave B. Mitchel (Guan Yu/Liu Bei/Kiyomori/Raoh/Ghengis Khan) * Mike Pollock (Zhang Fei/Dr. Eggman) * Steve Kramer (Lu Su/Sakon/Goemon/Shi Huangdi) * Darran Norris (Han Dang) * Samuel Vincent (Izanagi/Jinrai) * Matt Hill (Kira) * Brina Palencia (Chopper) * Brian Drummond (Xiang Yu) * Steve Blum (James "Logan" Howlett (Wolverine)/Sun Jian) * Tony Oliver (Xiahou Yuan/Lu Meng/Cao Hong) * Dave Wittenberg (Yoshitsune) * Beau Billingslea (Dian Wei) * Fred Tatasciore (Cao Ren/Gyuki) * Richard Cansino (Pang Tong/Momotaros (Den-O)/Kenshin) * Travis Willingham (Xu Huang/Kojuro/Benkei/Kenshin/Knuckles) * Lane Edwards (Nemea) * Ed Cunningham (Mitsurugi) * Laura Bailey (Yue Ying/Aya/Pyhrra) * Lex Lang (Zhuge Liang) * Marc Dacascos (Agito) * Nolan North (Deadpool) * Troy Baker (Hanzo/Hayabusa/Sol/Akira) * Patrick Seitz (Gintoki/Ragna/Franky) * Liam O'Brien (Ky/Sterk) * Brad Swaile (Josuke/Jin) * Caitlyn Glass (Jolyne) * Keith Ferguson (Zero) * Mel Gibson (Edward) * James Earl Jones (Darth Vader) * Yuri Lowenthal (Sun Ce/Zhang He/Johnny/Hanbei/Patrokolos/Hayate/Takeru (Ghost)) * Tara Plat (Ginchiyo/Ranmaru/Oichi/Wang Yuanji) * Sam Riegel (Musashi) * Keith Silverstein (Kotaro/Jia Chong/Pang De/Zhuge Dan) * Matt Lasky (Deng Ai) * Hayden Christensen (Anakyn) * Hailey Joel Osment (Kiva) * Jennifer Hale (Ouka) * Stephen Dorf (Kage-Maru) * Jason Statham (Black RX) * Grant George (Yinglong/Killik/Naomasa) * James Babson (Tadakatsu) * Coleen Clinkenbeard (Luffy) * Wendee Lee (Da Qiao/Ina/Xing Cai/Zhen Ji/Sakura) * Carrie Savage (Xiao Qiao/Diao Chan/Himiko/Hayakawa) * Jason David Frank (Jonathan/Kouta (Gaim)) * Matthew Mercer (Nobuyuki/Taishi Ci/Jotaro) * Kaiji Tang (Kenshiro) * Steve Cardenas (Sima Zhao) * Matt Mulins (Decade) * Darrel Guilbeau (Masamune/Nagamasa/Xu Shu/Yue Jin/Wen Yang/Jiang Wei/Raiga (Garo)) * Vic Mignogna (Jia Xu/Mitsuhide/XIahou Ba/Yoshimoto/Takakage) * Michelle Ruff (Kaguya) * Spike Spencer (Guan Suo) * G.K.Bowes (Sun Shanxiang/Kunoichi) * Gideon Emery (Sun Quan/Kanbei) * Michael Sinterniklaas (Zhou Yu/Gan Ning/Taigong Wang) * Jackson Robinson (Lu Xun) * Lee Everest (Huang Gai/Narrator) * Jamieson Price (Lu Bu) * Michael McConnohie (Zhou Tai) * Brian Bloom (Kagekatsu) * Wayne Grayson (Gino) * Roger Craig Smith (Zhang Liao/Keiji/Sonic) * Crispin Freeman (Fa Zheng/Siegfried/Shizuo) * Johnny Yong Bosch (Yukimura/Zhang Bao/Seiya/Kojiro/Domon/Yu) * Ted Sroka (Zhu Ran/Kiyomasa) * Doug Stone (Zhang Jiao/Xu Zhu) * Jessica Gee (Zhurong) * Michael T. Weiss (Orochi/Orochi X) * Kirk Thornton (Xiahou Dun/Meng Huo/Shadow) * Dan Worren (Zuo Ci/Guo Hai/Masanori/Yoshimune) * Quinton Flynn (Guo Jia/Zhong Hui/Katsumi (Eternal)) * Stephanie Sheh (Da Ji/Guan Yinping/Dizzy) * David Gallaher (Guan Xing) * Lucien Dodge (Li Dian) * Eric Vale (Giorno) * Doug Erholtz (Cao Pi) * Corey Feldman (Cyclone) * Josh Grelle (Sima Shi/Josuke (JoJolion)) * Kahri Wahlgren (Bao Sanniang/Lu Lingqi) * Rupert Grint (Fourze) * Austin St. John (Meteor) * Justin Giddings (Ma Dai) * Christopher Corey Smith (Nobunaga/Yuan Shao/Sun Wukong) * David Lodge (Ling Tong/Fu Xi) * Joshua Tomar (Yu Jin) * Josh Keaton (Spider-Man) * Benjamin Diskin (Joseph) * Kyle Hebert (Sima Yi/Ryu) * Reuben Langdon (Ken/Haruto (Wizard) * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (No/Nu Wa/Koshosho) * Brian Beackock (Hideyoshi) * Skip Stellrecht (Magoichi) * Karen Strassman (Okuni/Sanzang Fanshi/Joan Of Arc) * Luci Christian (Kai) * Jessica Straus (Mae/Kyubi) * T.J. Storm (Susanoo) * Kate Higgins (Amaterasu/Momiji) * Lauren Landa (Hayakawa/Kasumi/Naotora) * Cristina Valenzuela (Lianshi) * Christopher R. Sabat (Ding Feng/Takatora) * Michael Sorich (Hisahide) * Diane Holmby (Sophitia) * Bryce Papenbrook (Guan Ping/Toyohisa/Kirito) * Cherami Leigh (Asuna) * Cindy Robinson (Zhang Chunhua) * Henry Dittman (Ne Zha) * Daemeon Clarke (Dodomeki) * Erin Fitzgerald (Cai Wenji/Rachel) * Tim Curry (Cheng Pu) * Todd Haberkorn (Kanetsugu) * Peter Doyle (Muneshige) * Steve Staley (Liu Shan) * Wally Wingert (Mitsunari) * Britney Lee Harvey (Ayane) * Brad Pitt (Achilles) * Dave Mallow (Ieyasu) * Douglas Rye (Cao Cao) * Alan Shearman (Huang Zhong/Wei Yan) * David Beron (Ma Chao) * Neil Kaplan (Shingen) * Emily Bauer (Nene) * Richard Epcar (Dong Zhuo) * Sean Schemmel (Hisui) * Neal McDonough (Seimei) * Kevin Conroy (Batman) * Loren Lester (Riderman) * Daniel Dae Kim (Joker) * Ricardo Medina Jr. (Phoenix) * Drake Bell (Drive) * George Newbern (Superman) * Kiefer Sutherland (Lars) * Cam Clarke (Shuten Doji) * Robbie Rist (Shennong) * David Hayter (Hundun) * Ian Sinclair (Brook) * Eric Bana (Hektor/Munenori) * Marc Diraison (Guts) Category:Koei Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Crossover Category:Warriors Orochi Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles